Over the Limit
by ChickenHero2107
Summary: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques; Karakura's Escalón's University for Athletes MVP 2 years running. But the new transfer student Ichigo Kurosaki threatens Grimmjow's third year with his natural talent. What will become of this rivalry?
1. Pick Up Game

**A/N: **Ohohohoho, I'm so excited to start a new GrimmIchi fanfic! One that's going to last longer than one chapter :D Yes, I know I haven't finished Flexible Working Hours yet, but I'm still deciding what to do with it, so I thought I'd upload this instead.

I apologise to those who wrote they wanted more of Saviour. Unfortunately, that was just for one chapter so there won't be a sequel or more chapters of any sort. But I do hope you are satisfied with this new story.

Uhm, also, this will probably be like another Flexible Working Hours in the way that it'll take forever to finish. It definitely won't take years (like FWH… hopefully) but it will take some months as I'm busy with many many MANY things atm and will be for a while.

Also, my status is on hiatus but I do write when I have the chance to, so technically I am still writing. Unfortunately though, I do not get the time to read much anymore :( The only things I get to read now are my university books. I don't even get time to read the Black Dagger Brotherhood series anymore! *cries the Nile*

**IMPORTANT:** The line is a time skip but NOT a perspective change. '**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**' is a perspective change.

NOTE: I don't know all that much about basketball so please excuse any misused terms or stupid strategies.

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T own Bleach or any of its characters, settings, themes, etc.

**Warning:** Graphic sexual content between male and male, sports violence (does that need to be in the warning?), swearing.

**Genre:** Yaoi, romance, drama, sport

**Pairings:** GrimmjowxIchigo, some others

**Point of View:** Switches between Grimmjow and Ichigo in the third person.

**Universe: **Alternate, University

* * *

**Chapter 01**

**Pick-Up Game  
**

Now, there's something that needs to be understood at Karakura's Escalón University; there's two departments, one for Athletes and the other for Academics. In other words; those that are branded incredibly intelligent and those that aren't.

Well, that's how Grimmjow saw it anyway.

So, of course, the newcomer, that had just transferred in from the Academic department to the Athletic, was instantly hated by Grimmjow. Based on his judgment of the two departments, he assumed that the newcomer was instantly going to look down on him and that just irked Grimmjow the wrong way.

As Grimmjow continued to tie his shoes —and grit his teeth in disgust— things went from bad to worse when Kaien Shiba, the basketball team's coach and mentor, stated that this newcomer Ichigo Kurosaki was a natural at basketball and could probably best Grimmjow. Grimmjow! The team's MVP two years in a row and fuck it if he wasn't getting it in his third year too!

He looked up to meet eyes with the retard that thought he was better.

Grimmjow studied him closely. He had a lithe figure, although muscular. He was quite tall, but Grimmjow was still taller. The guy's hair was the colour of his favourite fruit; orange and his eyes were a light brown.

Oh, how quaint, his eye colour brought out his hair.

Grimmjow felt like spitting on the floor and wiping the dumpling's face in it. This guy was nothing special, in fact, Grimmjow would go as far as to say he had a small one, if one at all.

But then the guy looked at him… No, scratch that. Stared at him. As their eyes met, the guy's calm face turned into something unyielding and exigent. A faint smile appeared on his face and turned his whole expression into something cocky and arrogant.

_Fuckin' newbie thinks he has it all over me_.

"Oi, coach. Should we play a pick-up game? Test his skills?" Grimmjow spat, questioning the orange-haired freak's potential, as his eyes stayed fixed on the newcomer's.

Shiba nodded. "Grimmjow, Ichigo, you two can be captains. On Grimmjow's team, there will be Starrk, Ikkaku, Shuuhei and Kensei. On Ichigo's team; Renji, Yasutora, Shinji and Yumichika. Hiyori and Tatsuki, if I may take you away from the girl's team for a while to help me referee."

Grimmjow got up from the bench along with the rest of his team and walked across the gym to sit on the opposite bench, purposely shouldering into Carrot Top on the way.

He was going to wipe the floor with this bastard.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
**

Ichigo's smile widened slightly as the bump was received the way it was meant to; a challenge. He was so looking forward to wiping that smug grin off the star of the team's face.

Although he only just transferred in, Ichigo already liked the new department more than the other. Okay, so yeah, he wasn't really a transfer student; after all, he was still going to the same university just a different department. But the two departments were on different campuses so to him, it was good enough to be a transfer.

Ichigo really didn't like being in the Academic department; he was really only there because that's what he thought his mother would want for him; to become a doctor because his father was. Looking back on it now, he had no idea why he thought that of her; she really only wanted him to be happy. Which is what his father reminded him of recently… hence the transfer.

The only downside of the transfer was that he left many of his friends at the other department, although they were all happy that he decided to do what he wanted. He still got to see them anyway, so it's not like they were gone forever.

After the teams talked strategy, both teams' players went to their designated positions on the court. Ichigo went forward, as did Grimmjow on the reverse. Good. Grimmjow was his opposition.

Ichigo looked him up and down, while grinning from the corner of his mouth. Grimmjow wasn't all that bad looking. He had a good build; sturdy, muscular and well-toned. Ichigo noticed that Grimmjow was a little taller than him too, which annoyed him a little. The MVP also had an odd light blue hair colour and darker blue eyes to match. Not that Ichigo could talk; his hair and eye colour kinda matched too.

As Ichigo traced the shape of the light blue streaks that ran from the corner of each of Grimmjow's eyes to the middle of his temples, he saw that Grimmjow's grin became wider as he spotted Ichigo's devious stare.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Hah._ Grimmjow thought. _Another one that's interested, huh?_

Grimmjow tilted his head forward a little and ran a hand through his hair, looking at Ichigo all the while, monitoring his reaction.

Grimmjow wasn't really into men as much as he was women, but some held his interest. Needless to say, Ichigo didn't. After all, Grimmjow's type was small petite men or big-breasted women.

Grimmjow's eyes widened a little as Ichigo did something that no-one else had before; he licked his lips seductively, still grinning while his eyes darkened and became heavy.

"Heh," Grimmjow muttered as his grin widened even more. This guy was definitely finished.

Grimmjow continued to stare at Ichigo across the court and he was exultant to see that Ichigo returned his aggressive expression until Shiba threw the ball between Chad and Starrk to begin the game.

Unsurprisingly, Chad was the first to get a hand on the ball as he slapped it to Shinji waiting in the right wing. As soon as the rubbery material touched Shinji's hands he was off and running towards his hoop. Being the playmaker, he made a quick pass to Ichigo who was waiting just under the net, just in front of Grimmjow.

Grimmjow reached around Ichigo, trying to slap away the throw, but missed it by an inch as it slammed into Ichigo's chest. Ichigo reached up and made a bank shot as the ball bounced on the backboard and into the net.

"Tch," Grimmjow muttered out loud, not believing that he wasn't able to defend against that goal, as he ran down the court to the center line, with Ichigo trailing after him.

Shuuhei tried a fast break, throwing it from outside the end line to Grimmjow who was currently three quarters of the way towards his team's net. Grimmjow turned around to catch the ball and then continued running, noticing that Ichigo was some steps away from him.

Grimmjow had the perfect chance to get a goal as there was no-one up this end of the court yet and Ichigo was too far behind.

He ran up to the net and slam dunked the ball in.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
**

Although pissed that Grimmjow got the goal so easily, Ichigo couldn't help but notice the look of excitement on Grimmjow's face as he pulled himself up to the net and slammed the ball through; he looked like he was on cloud nine.

Not to mention the bit of toned stomach that was displayed as Grimmjow came down from his shot. Man, he was _ripped_. You didn't have to look at his toned stomach to know that either; even his biceps rippled as he hauled himself up.

"Hah," Grimmjow panted sarcastically, when he came to stand beside Ichigo again; as if to say 'beat that'.

Oh, Ichigo was so ready to do just that.

* * *

Ichigo entered the changing rooms after getting some pointers from Shiba, only to hear people crap on about the game.

"Awesome game, guys," Ikkaku complimented his teammates as he poured water over his face.

"Shut it, Ikkaku, you only won because Grimmjow was on your team," Yumichika retorted from across the changing room.

Ichigo sat down on a bench and started to get undressed for a shower. He didn't really want to get involved. It wasn't like one team was better than another; after all, Ichigo's team only lost by two points.

He no sooner got his shoes off than someone sat down beside him. Most likely, whoever it was from the opposing team; but to make sure Ichigo turned his head slightly to take a look without trying to draw too much attention.

The first thing he noticed was… the guy wasn't wearing anything but a towel around his waist. _For the love of… he could put some clothes on._ Then he saw a flash of blue and knew who it was automatically. Well, obviously, there's only one guy with blue hair around here.

Ichigo looked down to take his socks off. He really didn't want to hear the shit that was going to pour out of Grimmjow's smug mouth.

As he looked back down he noticed that he had sat next to Grimmjow's gear which was lying on the floor.

Good. Hopefully he was here just to change and not because he wants to brag.

"So…" he heard come out of Grimmjow's boasting-piece.

_Shit. Here we go._

Ichigo stood up and pulled off his shirt. "What?"

"Ya still think you're better than me?"

As soon as the question left his mouth it went quiet in the changing room.

Ichigo looked down to Grimmjow as he threw his shirt on his bag.

Grimmjow's hair was wet and sticking to his face and neck. The water was running from his hair down his well-toned chest and stomach, soaking into the top of the awfully low slung towel around his hips.

He stood up grabbing his own shirt.

"I never thought I was better," Ichigo stated lazily and undone the cord to his shorts. He glanced to the door of the changing room when he heard it shut and vaguely noted to himself that there were only four people left, including himself and Grimmjow.

Was that evidence predicting a fight?

Ichigo hoped not, he was really tired.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
**

This Orange was really pissing Grimmjow off.

He didn't think he was better than him? Bullshit, it was written all over his cocky face!

"Don't look down on me, fuckin' newbie," Grimmjow spat as he put his shirt back down to get out his low rise trunks and slipping them on under his towel.

"Whatever, man. It's only competitive showmanship." Ichigo finished undressing and went to the shower area of the changing room with his towel.

"Tch."

Grimmjow stood there for a moment longer as Renji and Shuuhei left the changing room. He felt like slamming his fist against the wall but knew that would wreck his career if he injured himself.

He chose to bite his lip instead.

He absolutely hated being looked down on. If anyone even came remotely close to out doing him, he always pounded them into the ground, figuratively. Always ruined their careers either by making them fall for him and breaking their hearts or literally winning time and time again to the point where they just quit. But Dumpling didn't seem to be effected by him in the slightest. Instead, whatever Grimmjow did Carrot Top was egged on by it.

_1 point win my ass, that might've well have been a loss._

He ripped the towel from around his waist and hastily dried his body, leaving the towel to rest on his head.

"Fuckin' newbie," he muttered angrily and pulled himself into a pair of jeans.

"You still here?" he heard Ichigo ask as he walked over to his bag.

"What of it?" Grimmjow snapped and looked to the orange head, only to be met with an unexpected look of vex. "What?"

"Uh, your lip's bleeding," Ichigo stated plainly, the look of perplex already gone from his face.

Grimmjow grabbed his shirt again and put it on. "It'll stop."

He found himself feeling a little calmer and less angry at the guy. He assumed it was because the guy wasn't being an ass right this second.

"Just wipe it," Ichigo almost demanded.

"No." Okay, yes, Grimmjow was now being the ass. Normally, he probably would have wiped it, but this guy wanted him to, so he definitely wasn't going to.

"Wipe it."

"No." Grimmjow found the side of his mouth slipping up slightly in a half smile.

This was fun.

Before Grimmjow knew what was happening, Ichigo's thumb was making its way across his bottom lip, wiping away the blood. Grimmjow could feel the rest of Ichigo's fingers brush along the bottom of his jaw as his eyes widened.

Then suddenly there was nothing.

"I told you to wipe it," was all Ichigo said, like what he just did was a normal occurrence.

"What tha fuck! Don't touch me!" Grimmjow immediately yelled when his brain had sorted out what had just happened.

Ichigo just shrugged.

Grimmjow grabbed the towel from atop his head and started to vigorously dry his hair.

"By the way—"

"What?" Grimmjow answered, angrily.

"—your hair colour. Is it dyed?"

What the fuck kinda question it that?

"Is your's?" Grimmjow murmured, sarcastically.

"You always like this?"

Grimmjow just chucked his towel in the gym's laundry basket and sat back down, pulling on his socks and tying his shoes.

"If ya don't like it, leave," he answered and then left.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry this chap is really short. The next ones' will be much longer; it's just that this one was sort of like a prologue to set the scene.

Oh btw, I hope that the competitiveness of the rivalry of Grimmjow and Ichigo comes out more than the seductiveness of their relationship because that's what it's more centered on at the moment. Neither have feelings of anything toward each other yet.

Grimmjow only wants to crush Ichigo by seducing him and Ichigo's only looking at Grimmjow's toned frame because he can respect another man's body. Needless to say though, Ichigo's obviously into guys, but he's not a man-ho; he's not gunna go for any guy with a good physique!

Please R&R and tell me what you think! :D


	2. Run

**A/N: **So I'm going to try and make every chapter title a basketball term of some sort which correlates to the content of the chapter. Yes, it's my grand idea of trying to keep me on track of what happens in certain chapters… let's hope it works!

I want to thank ichibanseiken for coming up with a very good plot device that I didn't realise I had in my possession. Thank you!

I also really want to thank the people who reviewed and didn't only favourite or follow. I love when people favourite/follow, but I also love it when people tell what they think, whether it be criticism or compliments.

So, I want to dedicate this chapter to everyone who has reviewed and will review in the future of this story.

Hope you like it!

**NOTE:** This chapter is NOT proof read. I apologise. I will upload a proof read version when I have time.

**IMPORTANT:** The line is a time skip but NOT a perspective change. '**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**' is a perspective change.

**TRANSLATION TO EISBRECHER'S 'SUPERMODEL'**

_Delicately tanned, a little flab  
Whatever remains must go.  
Amphetamine, testosterone  
Here comes the supermodel power-engine.  
Mind a ruin with passion!_

_Nothing's left, just a beautiful body.  
You believe yourself that you're perfect.  
You believe that the world owes you respect._

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T own Bleach or any of its characters, settings, themes, etc.

* * *

**Chapter 02**

**Run**

_Zart gebräunt, ein bisschen Speck  
Was noch da ist muss noch weg  
Amphetamin, Testosteron  
Hier kommt die Supermodel Kraftmaschine  
Hirnruine mit Passion!_

_Nichts bleibt nur ein schöner Leib  
Du glaubst dir selbst, dass du perfekt bist  
Glaubst,dass der Dank der Welt Respekt ist_

As _Supermodel_ by Eisbrecher played in his ears, Grimmjow heaved the 90 kilogram weight lifting bar back onto its stand and sat up. He snatched his drink bottle from the floor and chugged it. He was humming for some reason and he really wanted to get rid of this creepy feeling.

It had been almost two weeks since the pick-up game with Strawberry. Yes, Grimmjow had actually listened once when someone mentioned his name and immediately realised that it meant Strawberry. Needless to say, he laughed so hard that he got the desired response from him; the bird and a sour look.

"Heh," Grimmjow grinned at the memory and then looked up to see Yumichika say something while spotting Ikkaku. "What?" Grimmjow said annoyed as he pulled his speakers from his ears.

Yumichika rolled his eyes. "I said, that's really creepy."

Grimmjow's lip curled a little in annoyance. He had no idea what Yumichika was talking about. "What is?"

"Your little snigger out of the blue."

"Tch, whatever." He really couldn't care less what Yumichika thought.

"You know, you could be a little nicer." Yumichika started to sound irritated.

"Uh-huh." Nicer? Grimmjow didn't need to be nice; he got what he wanted regardless. He put his ears phones back in and laid down on a free mat, ready to do some push-ups. Apparently this feeling was as stubborn as he was.

Normally Grimmjow would work out if he was feeling down, out-of-it or something similar, but he actually hated to do it. He only did it because it was necessary for basketball and the other sport he liked; boxing. He thought it tedious and boring. There was no competition involved so it was a waste of energy. He hated that he couldn't eat pie as often either… he really liked pie. He closed his eyes and started to think about pie.

Apple pie. Beef pie. Potato pie. Egg and bacon pie. Ice cream on top of pie. Pie with sauce. Eating pie with your fingers.

He had only done twenty push-ups when one of his ear phones fell out. He went to grab it off the floor while continuing with one hand but when he couldn't find it, he opened his eyes and noticed someone squatting beside him with his ear phone in their hand.

Thinking it was Yumichika, he spat "What do ya want now?"

"I only just got here, moron."

Grimmjow snickered under his breath annoyingly and immediately moved into a squat across from the one person he didn't want to see. "Strawberrrrry," he purred, mockingly.

"Neko-chaaann," came Strawberry's heated retort.

Grimmjow froze solid, what did he just—"What did ya just call me!"

"Uh, Ichigo, I'd be careful what you say next," Yumichika's teeny voice came from behind Ichigo, he was obviously wetting his pants in fear of what was going to happen next.

Strawberry just sniggered in reply with a callous grin on his face.

Grimmjow felt veins pop and was about to throw a punch before Yumichika said, "What about a competition?"

"Yeah, you can work it out that way," Ikkaku's eyes were burning with the thought of a fight.

"There's no point. He'd lose," Strawberry smirked.

Grimmjow stood up, pulling Strawberry along with him as he grabbed his t-shirt collar. "What do ya suggest then?" Grimmjow replied, with menace.

Strawberry grabbed Grimmjow's collar and pulled them even closer. They were so close now, that it was hard to see each other's chins, not to mention their foreheads were crashing together as they grinned in a ridiculously psychotic way.

The air remained a heavy tension for what felt like an eternity. The passion of rivalry was running high.

Then, Strawberry's reply, "Push-ups".

"Wait, what?" Ikkaku was now dumbfounded. Just a push-up competition?

Yumichika sighed in relief but Grimmjow and Ichigo's passion didn't calm at all.

"Heh, fine, let's go!" Grimmjow pushed Strawberry away and laid back down on the mat, ready to go after pulling his other ear phone out.

Ichigo followed suit. "The loser isn't allowed to call the other stupid names," Ichigo said, setting the gentleman's agreement.

Grimmjow nodded. "Hey, Ikkaku count his push-ups and Yumichika will count mine."

"Who said we were going to help out?" Yumichika replied and then ceased to complain any further when he saw the evil glare that Grimmjow gave him. "Ready? 1, 2, 3… go," Yumichika sighed, bored already.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

After some time, it was apparent that neither of them were slowing down.

"45," Ikkaku counted out loud. "46, 47."

"52," Yumichika said.

That noticeably motivated Ichigo as the count began to come faster.

"Heh, trying to get to the finish line faster?" Grimmjow teased seductively.

What was that supposed to mean? Did he mean it the way Ichigo thought it? Probably not. Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, MVP, hitting on a guy? Doubt it. Ichigo concluded that it was a tactic to put him off.

"Why? Want to finish together?" Ichigo grinned back.

"Hah! I like you Berry!" Grimmjow was now sporting a demonic-like grin.

Only to be returned by Ichigo of course. He couldn't wait to win this match; then the stupid nicknames would stop and Grimmjow would have to answer to 'Neko-chan'. To be honest, it wasn't him that came up with the nickname. It was his friends Rukia and Orihime from the Academics department of the University.

"_Why don't you just try to come up with a pet name for him? I get the impression, from what you've said, that he's never pulled the short straw before when he decides who to pick on; so if you fight back as aggressively as he picks on you, he'll eventually leave you alone," Rukia explained._

_They were sitting in a café having some juice and cake. Well, Ichigo and Rukia were having juice, Orihime was pigging herself out on cake with juice _on_ it. Ichigo had actually had to eat that food when she made him boxed lunches when they were together. He cringed at the thought._

"_It's not like I'm a little kid, I don't get _'picked on'_," Ichigo commented._

"_Well, whatever. If you don't want to associate with him, take my advice and off he'll go to pick on the next poor sap that drops ice cream on his jacket."_

"… _Ah, I didn't drop ice cream—"_

"_Shut up, Ichi. You obviously did something wrong."_

_That really was just it, he didn't _do_ anything. Grimmjow just had it in for him as soon as he stepped onto the court, but there was no point arguing with Rukia._

"_What name do you suggest then?" Ichigo asked._

"_Who are we talking about?" Orihime spoke up wiping her mouth with her sleeve._

_Of course, typical Orihime, slow. Ichigo found himself smiling at her, he loved that about her._

"_Grimmjow, that guy that's been picking on Ichigo."_

"_He's not picking—"_

"_Whatever."_

"_Oh, that guy. I like to call him Neko-chan in my head, he kind of reminds me of a little blue cat."_

And that was that; Orihime's cuteness used as a weapon.

A few more push-ups and it became obvious neither of them were ready to lose. Grimmjow had even resorted to staring at him flirtatiously, licking his lips and raising his eyebrow suggestively.

Although Ichigo was having fun with their rivalry, he was genuinely unnerved by Grimmjow's seducing, not that he'd show it. Ichigo was never into guys that much but not to the point where he'd call himself straight. He'd never had a boyfriend but he knew that he was attracted to men, especially men like Grimmjow; 'strong' in every sense of the word.

Ichigo found himself thinking back on when he called Grimmjow 'Neko-chan' earlier. First Grimmjow's eyes started to widen as it registered what he had called him. His pupils dilated and became tiny dots in his bright blue eyes. His fists tightened and he tensed his jaw as he bit down. He hunched his back over and his hair seemed to go feral as it stood up.

Ichigo started to laugh so hard his arms started to wobble trying to hold his shaking form. As he laughed he tried another push up and came crashing to the ground. He'd lost, but he just couldn't stop laughing; tears now flowing out of his eyes.

HIs laughter overcame any competitive mood for the both of them as Grimmjow asked about his laughter before boasting about his win.

"What the hell is so funny?"

"C-Ca—" Ichigo started, but couldn't finish through laughter. That angry image of Grimmjow just wouldn't go away.

Yumichika and Ikkaku must have been flabbergasted at his laughter as neither of them had spoken; either that or they'd left.

"Spit it out!" Grimmjow said angrily as he grabbed the back of Ichigo's shirt and pulled him up into a sitting position.

Ichigo calmed and then said, "Cat."

Grimmjow visibly tensed. "You lost, you can't call me that."

The strange thing was, Ichigo didn't mind losing. He had won the pick-up game, so losing this time made them even he guessed. Besides, it wasn't so bad being called Strawberry or Berry by Grimmjow.

He looked around the gym and noticed that Yumichika and Ikkaku were just heading out the door and then looked back to Grimmjow.

Was it just Ichigo's imagination or did he look a little uncomfortable?

"You okay?" Ichigo asked.

Grimmjow looked at Ichigo and then his eyes immediately adverted. "Fine, I'm leaving."

"Uh… Okay. I'll see ya at basketball."

"Yeah, whatever." Grimmjow grabbed his gym bag, iPod and bottle and then left, leaving Ichigo in a stupor about Grimmjow's behavior.

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

That feeling was back again.

Grimmjow had managed to get rid of it during the push-up competition and his boxing match but now that he was home in his apartment, getting something to eat, it was back. Was it physical exercise that took the feeling away?

To top it off, he couldn't get Berry out of his mind; that stupid laugh of his and his sweaty visage with a leftover smile sitting across from him. Why wouldn't that go away?

He quickly fixed himself a sandwich with some lettuce, tomato and cheese and sat down to watch whatever was on TV, trying to get rid of that feeling… and that image.

It wasn't working. In fact, all that was on TV was an orange-haired girl; reminding him of Berry's hair.

He tried listening to what they were talking about instead of just watching. Apparently she was from the Academic department of Escalón. He'd never seen her, but that wasn't unusual, he went to the Athletic department after all. Her name was Orihime Inoue and she'd just created a new medicine for the cold. Great, wasn't there enough medicine for the cold already?

He took a bite out of his sandwich and almost choked when she held up a photo.

In it was herself, some little black haired girl, some guy with glasses and Strawberry! Grimmjow quickly noted that he and she were holding hands. On the program, she was then asked if that was her boyfriend.

"Not anymore," she answered with a slight blush and a distance look.

Strawberry liked women and his ex-girlfriend still had the hots for him!

Grimmjow turned the TV on stand-by and ate the rest of his sandwich quickly while repeating the words 'I don't care' in his head.

He was definitely going for that run.

* * *

Grimmjow's normal twenty minute run had turned into an hour and he still didn't feel like stopping.

The sun was setting and the rays bounced off the water in the fountain as he ran passed it for the third time. He could see the top of the greenhouse on the other side of the park and got blinded by the light when it hit a particularly horrible angle. The trees were shadowing further than they normally did when he ran through the park. The pigeons being feed on a nearby bench grew black when flying in front of the sun.

He'd never seen the park at this hour, never thought it'd be that different. He thought it looked kind of nice.

It must have been caused by that feeling he'd been having. As if he'd actually think that something was beautiful. He wasn't capable of that.

He stopped at a drinking fountain to have some water. He was feeling really thirsty.

"Are you going to save some for everybody else?"

Grimmjow turned his head towards the voice and took a whole step backwards when an orange-haired, brown-eyed face stared back at him plainly only centimetres away.

"How do ya do that?" Grimmjow spat, angrily. He noted that Berry seemed to have a knack for surprising him; that was twice now.

"Do what?" Berry asked as he took Grimmjow's former position and drank some water.

"Nevermind." Grimmjow watched as his Adam's apple started to bob up and down as he drank and water started to run down his cheek.

He swallowed.

"Want to lick it?"

Grimmjow blinked and looked Berry in the eyes, he was staring at him. He'd been caught. Wait, what? Caught doing what? Looking at someone drinking? "Yeah, sure," Grimmjow changed his mood instantly, trying to cover himself. Berry wasn't going to let him anyway.

"Come on then." Berry tilted his head back with a smug grin on his face. It was like he knew that Grimmjow wasn't going to do it even if there was no resistance. "If you don't do it, I've got one up on you."

"Tch." Grimmjow took a half step towards Berry.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Was he really going to do it? Ichigo only asked because he didn't think Grimmjow had the balls to do it, especially after the reason Ichigo concluded as the reason why Grimmjow was uncomfortable before in the gym.

Grimmjow leaned his head forward and his mouth fell open a little. His breath was hot on Ichigo's neck and made his spine shiver. Maybe this wasn't such a hot idea, Ichigo was beginning to get to involved in what Grimmjow was about to do.

Suddenly, Grimmjow pulled away and lightly punched Ichigo on the shoulder.

"You. Wish."

Ichigo felt a little disappointed, although he knew that Grimmjow wouldn't go through with it anyway.

"What are ya doing here anyway?" Grimmjow asked and scratched the back of his head.

"I run here."

"I've never seen ya."

Ichigo waited for a little bit as Grimmjow looked like he was thinking about something.

"Nevermind. Wrong time."

"Wrong time?" Ichigo asked, interested.

"I run here at a different time." Grimmjow started to jog again so Ichigo decided to follow him.

They ran together in silence for about five minutes before they reached the basketball court. A few kids were bouncing a ball around with their parents watching them from the side.

Ichigo sat down on a bench and motioned for Grimmjow to sit next to him. Grimmjow gave him a funny look and then sat down beside him, albeit with a large gap. Ichigo almost laughed at Grimmjow's obvious distrust for him.

They sat in silence for a while, but it wasn't awkward. The atmosphere was a lot more warm than normal. Maybe it was the warm sunset.

Ichigo glanced at Grimmjow just as a small smile touched his face. In that moment Grimmjow looked handsome. He'd always been attractive to Ichigo but he looked different somehow. The tiny smile touched Grimmjow's eyes and made them glitter with emotion; happiness and sadness. Now came the part where Ichigo had to decide if he was going to ask Grimmjow about it or not.

He thought.

And thought some more.

Just before he came to a conclusion, Grimmjow spoke.

"My father used to bring me here."

"Did you play basketball with him?" Ichigo asked, interested.

"Yeah." Grimmjow looked between his feet and hunched over his legs. "I fell over once and cried. One of the other kids' mother put a band aid on it because my father refused to. He said 'Grimmjow, you have to be strong, in every way.'"

Ichigo almost jumped at the words he thought just this morning. Grimmjow was definitely the strongest person he'd met; in every way.

There was silence and the air became a little tense. Ichigo kept silent. It didn't seem like a time where he should say anything.

"Heh," Grimmjow chuckled detachedly. "I guess there are things ya can't change."

In the silence to follow Ichigo wondered what Grimmjow meant by 'things you can't change'. He thought of the context of the conversation and drew no conclusions about it. The conversation itself was vague but the word 'things' was ambiguous at best. It could mean anything.

Grimmjow then looked at Ichigo like he'd told him something ghastly and had no idea why. "Uh… I'm goin'."

Ichigo then realised that Grimmjow didn't have anyone to talk to about these 'things'. "I'll come with you."

Grimmjow stood up and started to walk away backwards. "No. I'm goin' home."

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow then." Ichigo started to walk too, heading home.

Ichigo followed him through the park, seeing his shoulders hunched and his head down.

Ichigo followed him through the streets, the air around him seeming to ooze disheartenment.

Ichigo followed him up the stairs, he—

"What are ya doin'!" He yelled as he turned around to face Ichigo on the stairs going up to his apartment.

"Going home," Ichigo answered, incredulously. "What are you doing?"

"You live here!"

"Uh, yeah. Do you?"

He nodded.

The look of horror on his face was so priceless that I laughed.

* * *

**A/N:** Please review! :D


	3. Upset

**A/N: **Okay, firstly I need to state that this story is under-going major changes as I haven't worked on it for quite some time. Here's some of the things that'll be changing and why;

- Grimmjow and Ichigo's reactions to each other: Don't stress, it's still a GrimmIchi story, it's just that after watching (and becoming obsessed with) Kuroko no Basket I realised that a lot of how they react to each other off-court is exactly the same as Kagami and Kuroko... I honestly had not watched any of Kuroko and had actually not even heard of it before starting this story, so it's pure coincidence that Grimm and Ichi came out like this, but it will be changed.

- Some of the other pairings will definitely change: Mostly because I had no idea why I put some of them together to begin with -.-

- POV: I'm going to try and tone down how many perspective changes there are in each chapter and beef up the detail (try to anyway ^.^').

- Ichigo did lose the pick-up game: I read back through and in the second chapter it states he won... he didn't. He lost by 2 points. I'm sorry for my non-proof read chapter two. ^_^"

I want to send out a BIG thank you to Hollowshirosaki413 for kicking my butt into gear and really making me upload this chapter ASAP. I apologise to everyone who checked back regularly only to see there wasn't an update!

**IMPORTANT:** The line is a time skip but NOT a perspective change. '**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**' is a perspective change.

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T own Bleach or any of its characters, settings, themes, etc.

* * *

**Chapter 03**

**Upset**

_He lives next door!? He_ _actually lives next door!?_ Grimmjow continued to stress while running his hands through his hair and looking at his navy coloured basketball shoes bopping up and down on the tips of their toes in frustration.

Last night sucked. It was so awkward that Grimmjow wanted to go home as soon as his foot entered Berry's apartment. God, he should have said no when Berry asked did he want to have dinner together.

"—jow."

_Why did he even ask!? _Grimmjow spat in his head. He wondered if it was because of what he said at the park, maybe Berry felt sorry for him? _God, why did I tell him that!?_ He felt his head burning as he gripped his hair harder.

Dinner sucked anyway, Berry's cooking was disgusting. Grimmjow wondered who the hell he had learnt from. Who the fuck has pancakes with wasabi at all, nevermind for dinner!?

"Grimmjow!"

"What!?" Grimmjow almost yelled and looked around.

"Stop tapping your feet, it's annoying," Tatsuki said, with a pissed-off face.

"Tch." That was the only answer Grimmjow could give. He realised that he would have given her a mouth-beating any other day, but he was too up in his head to care. He hadn't seen Berry all day and it was already the end of training. He had boxing tomorrow so he wouldn't see him then either.

_He should use the medicine his woman-friend invented if he's sick._ Grimmjow thought with annoyance. Maybe he should ask her if Berry was sick? _Why do I CARE!?_ It hadn't even been a week since Berry transferred here and already Grimmjow was annoyed and angry at himself for getting so worked up about him. If only he had no natural talent and then he wouldn't be threatened by him. But the thing was; Grimmjow knew with a little training and experience Berry could be better than he was.

"Hey, Grimmjow," the coach yelled across the court and motioned for Grimmjow to come over.

Grimmjow walked over wondering what it could be about. It obviously wasn't because he needed pointers.

"Yeah?"

"This is Ichigo's homework. It's just basic stuff about conserving energy on the court. But he needs to read through it by next week. I was going to give it to him this week, but I kept forgetting and he's not here today," Kaien explained.

"So?" Grimmjow asked, not entirely sure what he was supposed to do with the information.

"I want you to give it to him," Kaien explained slowly, almost mockingly.

"Tch. Give it to him yaself," Grimmjow hissed.

Kaien shoved the book into his crossed arms and said, "Don't be such an ass; you'll have more friends," with a condescending smile.

* * *

So here he was, standing in-front of Berry's door again. He really didn't want to knock, let alone go in. Maybe he could just leave it on the ground—?

The door clicked open and it was too late. He'd look like a moron, or a stalker, if he ran now so he put his hand up in a knocking position; can't have Berry thinking he was contemplating whether to knock or not.

"Thanks again, Inoue," he heard Berry say as he saw a flow of orange hair.

Grimmjow's jaw cracked as he tensed. It was that chick. "Yo," Grimmjow managed.

Berry looked around from the girl on the floor as he spoke. "Oh, hey."

Silence.

_Fucking. Awkward._ Grimmjow wished she'd hurry up, tie her shoes and leave; it'd still be awkward but at least he wouldn't have to think about whether to ask Berry about her or not. Which was exactly what he was contemplating now; would he ask if he didn't already know about her? Probably not... so he didn't.

"The coach asked me to drop this off." He handed the book to Berry. "He said read it by next week." Grimmjow started to walk off, he came and did what he needed to do; now, he could leave.

"Hey, wait!"

Grimmjow's eye twitched when the chick grabbed his arm. He looked down at her and vaguely noticed she still only had one shoe on, and it wasn't even tied. "What?" He ground out.

"Ahh... I was going to ask if you'd be able to stay with Ichi tonight?"

Grimmjow could feel his eyes dilate.

"Well, you know. Just check up on him every now and again? He's sick pretty bad and... uh..." Her hands fell from Grimmjow's arm as she started to realise he probably wasn't the person to ask.

She looked around to Berry with a rather concerned look on her face.

"Don't worry about it Inoue. I'll be fine," Berry said as he walked over and gave her her other shoe and held onto her bag while she completed the apparently difficult task of putting them on.

Grimmjow didn't notice before but Berry did seem to have a stuffy voice and his nose was red. Not to mention he was wearing some sort of bulky, woollen jumper. Grimmjow felt himself getting annoyed again... _It was probably a gift from her_.

"But Ichi, you're really sick—"

"—I'll come by later," Grimmjow forced out. He could feel his face getting hot so decided to go inside before someone noticed. "See ya."

He slapped his face when he got inside. Great... now he had to go. Good thing he wasn't working tonight.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Ichigo opened the door to Grimmjow for the second time that night, although this time the look of confusion wasn't on his face like before. This time, it was more of an annoyed face. He'd obviously calmed himself down.

"I'm only here because I don't want to be the one who finds a dead corpse in my neighbour's apartment," Grimmjow stated factually.

Grimmjow was wearing a pair of cargo pants and a long-sleeved t-shirt which was rolled up to the elbows. Ichigo noted that he didn't stop to take his shoes off... probably because he wasn't wearing any.

"Did you want something to eat—?" Ichigo began.

"No!" Grimmjow almost yelled in a panic. "Ah, I mean I already ate." He scratched the back of his head and looked around, moving into the lounge.

Ichigo couldn't stop watching him. He knew it would probably make Grimmjow uncomfortable if he ever noticed; but he couldn't help it. Grimmjow had one of the most toned bodies Ichigo had ever seen. He licked the side of his mouth.

"Could you help me with something?" Ichigo asked with a sniff.

Grimmjow looked around at Ichigo with a mocking grin on his face. "You need help from me?"

Ichigo returned his grin with a look of annoyance, but continued. "I need help with the breathing thing in the handbook."

"Can't breathe in through your nose and out through ya mouth?" He taunted.

Ichigo sighed and thought that Grimmjow was so much better looking when he wasn't speaking. "I can do that fine. I meant I don't understand what to do when it describes how to do abdominal and chest breathing."

"Tch. Fine, I'll teach ya. Sit down." He pointed to a spot on the floor. "Get comfy."

Ichigo did as he was told, bringing the book over with him. As Grimmjow sat across from him, Ichigo handed him the book, only for it to be sat to the side.

"I don't need it."

Ichigo was surprised by the way Grimmjow had said it; it wasn't arrogant or bragging, it was just stated blandly.

"What ya need to do for abdominal breathing is put ya hands on your stomach and relax."

"What? I can't put my hands on my stomach and then relax my arms at the same time."

"Then lie down, Berry. Ya not very smart."

Ichigo ignored him and laid down on the floor, sitting his hand on his stomach. He was surprised to see Grimmjow lay down beside him a few inches away, mimicking his position.

"After you've relaxed, breathe into your abdomen without moving your chest. When you've got used to breathing like this, ya can try chest breathing, which is the opposite. And combination breathing is both. Only with combination breathing you don't exhale with both parts at the same time; chest first and then work your way down."

Ichigo watched as Grimmjow's hand gently caressed Grimmjow's body, following a line from his chest, down over his ribcage and ending at his stomach.

Grimmjow, after talking, almost immediately sat up not looking at Ichigo once.

Ichigo got the feeling that he had taught many other people the same thing. Probably not unusual considering he's got teammates he might have taught. But this seemed different; Grimmjow spoke as though he had had more experience teaching than just his teammates.

"Is it okay if I try one of those combined breathes?"

Grimmjow looked at him like he was an idiot. "If you want ta, that's why I taught you."

"Do I have to keep my hands on my stomach?"

"No, it just helps for people who don't know what they're doin'."

That annoyed Ichigo, but once again, he let it slide; he was teaching him after all. Ichigo sat up, crossed his legs and closed his eyes. He followed Grimmjow's explanation but it still wasn't working.

"Are ya doing what I said?"

How the hell did he know Ichigo was having trouble? Was it his face?

"Fuck, ya worse than those kids."

Kids? Does Grimmjow have kids? The whole relaxing thing was definitely not working for Ichigo now. He heard Grimmjow move, but all he could really think about was Grimmjow's kids. _Does he really have kids? _I mean, Ichigo heard the rumours that he slept around a little, but kids?

He felt a presence behind him as arms wrapped around his waist and hands came to rest on his chest and stomach.

Definitely. Not. Relaxed.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo started to get up, only to be pulled straight back down.

"Shut up. Just lean against my chest and relax. I'll run my hand down the front of your body and you just exhale the part as I touch it. Stop being such a baby."

Grimmjow couldn't even lick his neck yesterday and now he wants to all but snuggle with him!? Ichigo couldn't believe what he was hearing. He tried to calm himself down before leaning against Grimmjow and realised Grimmjow wasn't getting worked up about it like he was at the fountain or outside when Inoue asked him to check up on him. He almost seemed like he was used to teaching people this way. Then it hit Ichigo.

"Do you teach basketball to kids?"

This obviously caught Grimmjow off-guard as there was a long pause.

"Do you?"

"No."

"You do, don't you?" Ichigo turned his head around to look at Grimmjow's face. "You said before that I was worse than 'those kids'."

"I was talking about the team."

Ichigo started laughing. "There's no need to hide it." He kept laughing.

"Shut up, Berry. It's not that big a deal," Grimmjow spat with slight worry in his voice.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone, but no-one's going to care if you do." God, he just couldn't stop laughing. "Neko-chan has a cute side."

Grimmjow stood up; his face flushed as he turned around and let Ichigo fall to the floor, still laughing. Ichigo watched as Grimmjow bent down to grab Ichigo's collar and pull him up.

"Shut up, Berry!" He seemed to say it with more anger this time, but Ichigo really couldn't stop. He had no idea why Grimmjow would hide something so trivial. Who cared whether he taught kids basketball or not? Why did he seem to care that Ichigo knew?

"Ichigo! Fucking shut up!" Grimmjow yelled this time.

Ichigo immediately stopped laughing. Grimmjow let go of his collar only to tighten his fist beside himself.

He seemed so full of emotion. Not just anger, which didn't even seem to be directed at Ichigo but at himself. There was an overwhelming sense of pain and sadness that Grimmjow was trying desperately to hide.

"I'm heading back home," Grimmjow said slowly after a few moments of silence. Ichigo almost expected a stomp and a slam of the door, but Grimmjow left without a sound. His shoulders were slumped like the night after they ran together and he was oozing that same feeling he had when walking back; which Ichigo now recognised as pain and sorrow all seeped up in one.

As Grimmjow shut the door behind him, Ichigo felt regret for laughing. But even more, he felt useless because, unless Grimmjow told him what was bothering him, he couldn't do anything to help him and that hurt.

A lot.

* * *

**A/N:** This chapter definitely took on a life of its own. It just came out so smoothly! I hope you guys like the sudden twist... although not really a twist because you didn't know what was supposed to happen in this chapter anyway XD

Well, it was nothing like this, but you guys will find out in the coming chapters what was supposed to be in it, because I'll use the ideas later.

Hope you guys liked it and I promise to update more regularly! Sorry to everyone who waited so long and thank you so much! *BIG HUGS*


	4. Defensive Rebound

**IMPORTANT:** The line is a time skip but NOT a perspective change. '**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**' is a perspective change.

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T own Bleach or any of its characters, settings, themes, etc.

* * *

**Chapter 04**

**Defensive Rebound**

_He's avoiding me!_ Ichigo thought with spite. Okay, so yeah, he did laugh when he discovered Grimmjow taught kids basketball, but he wasn't laughing at _him_. He laughed because it was supposed to be a secret, and it was a stupid secret. No-one would care less whether he taught kids! In fact, it's kinda nice to know he has a heart rather than what he portrays most of the time. Ichigo just couldn't figure out why Grimmjow would be avoiding him. He didn't seem that angry at him when he left his apartment the other day after this all came to light.

He wondered whether it could be _that_ as to why Grimmjow was avoiding him. But Ichigo didn't think Grimmjow had realised it himself, so it wasn't likely. _That_ was how Grimmjow felt about him, more specially, Ichigo thought that Grimmjow was attracted to him. Not so much in the 'I-want-a-relationship-with-you' or the 'I-want-to-do-you' way, but he had some sort of an attraction. One that Ichigo knew he hadn't realised yet. Mainly because Grimmjow kept covering it up with some sort of stupid rivalry. Although, Ichigo must admit, it was a lot of fun.

There was definitely no-one like Grimmjow in the whole of Escalón University; Athletes or otherwise. No-one could get Ichigo's blood boiling like Grimmjow could. Ichigo quite enjoyed the rivalry that they had, it just annoyed him when that was all Grimmjow put it down as, mostly because Ichigo had been recently aware of his own attraction to the other basketballer. Much like Grimmjow's attraction, it wasn't quite sexual attraction, but it was still more than just buddy-buddy or a rivalry.

"Pch," Ichigo let out in a huff. He'd just hope Grimmjow realised it soon, or at least stopped avoiding him, Ichigo really wanted to get to know him better.

Although now wasn't really the time to be thinking about that kind of stuff.

Ichigo walked slowly down the court, dribbling the ball beside him, watching his teammates maneuver around their respective mark trying to get free so they could make a play. It was no use though; the opposite team's defence was just too tight. However, he saw Renji slip around Shuuhei at the last minute and he took his chance, passing the ball as soon as Renji had got free.

As soon as the ball left Ichigo's hands, he immediately moved to screen Starrk so Renji could shoot a lay-up. But before the ball could even reach Renji's hands, Shuuhei stretched out and tapped it away towards Grimmjow who was already beginning to run down the court towards his net.

"Shit," Ichigo murmured as he took off after Grimmjow. He couldn't believe he didn't realise Grimmjow was so far away from him. He was normally way closer to his mark than this, guarding them so closely they weren't able to make any plays, but Grimmjow was different. He was able to read you like a book when you played. He knew exactly when you were too focused on the ball or someone else to register that he'd moved and used that to his advantage.

While Shuuhei followed behind Grimmjow to provide necessary screening, Grimmjow hammered up the court, Renji and Ichigo following close behind. But it was probably useless; Grimmjow hardly ever missed and when he did it was normally because someone touched the ball or pushed him to force a miss.

Ichigo watched as the ball was passed from one of Grimmjow's hands to the other as he dribbled the ball down the court with professional ease. Just dribbling the ball, Ichigo could see why he was the team's MVP for the past two years. The way he controlled the ball was amazing.

As Ichigo got closer and closer to Grimmjow, his hopes were changing; he might actually be able to block the shot after all, especially now that Shuuhei had to stop and screen Renji. Grimmjow stopped and straightened, getting ready to take the shot. He must have known that Ichigo was close as he stopped to shoot from the free-throw line instead of a closer range. Ichigo was just able to get a finger on the ball before it left Grimmjow's hands. They both watched as the ball flew through the air. At the same time, they both realised that the trajectory was off; it was going to miss.

In what seemed like a split second, they took off, both jumping to get the rebound. Ichigo's hand tapped the ball first, pushing it to the sideline, hoping for an out. He heard the whistle blow so he must have tapped the ball out of bounds, like he wanted, but right now he was more worried about his and Grimmjow's legs being tangled. He also realised that Grimmjow was pushing at his chest with his forearm and yelling something at him. He couldn't tell what, but it didn't really matter when they both hit the floorboards. Hard.

When Ichigo opened his eyes, he saw Grimmjow beneath him, his arm still against his chest from where he was pushing at Ichigo, but he was now holding his elbow with his other hand. Although Ichigo was feeling a little bit of pain in his legs, it was obviously nothing compared to what Grimmjow was feeling.

Grimmjow still had his eyes tightly shut, his teeth were ground together and he was breathing in through his nose and out through his clenched mouth, as if trying to concentrate on something else. Ichigo quickly scrabbled off of him, untangling their legs.

"Are you okay?" he asked, in panic. Obviously Grimmjow wasn't okay, but there wasn't much else to ask in this situation.

"'Course I'm not fuckin' okay!" Grimmjow said as his eyes slightly opened to look up at Ichigo.

Ichigo heard heavy footfalls as people began to run over and crowd around. As Grimmjow sat up, Ichigo noticed that his shoulder was at an odd angle. "Shit! Don't move!" Ichigo had no idea what to do. It was his fault Grimmjow had injured his arm and if it was dislocated, which it looked like it was, he'd be out for a few weeks.

Grimmjow ignored him, as usual and stood up, still holding his elbow. "Coach, I need ta go to tha hospital," Grimmjow stated plainly, when Kaien came over. Kaien nodded quickly and called the ambulance.

Ichigo started to get pissed. Even in this situation he was ignoring him! Grimmjow was injured because of him; the least he could do was show a little aggression about the whole freaking situation. "I'll go with him to the hospital," Ichigo said. Injured or not, he'd had enough of Grimmjow's fucking attitude.

* * *

Ichigo sat in a chair in the waiting room of the hospital, eating a sandwich from the vending machine while Grimmjow was getting fixed up. Well, as much as he could be with a dislocated shoulder. Yeah, it was dislocated, which definitely meant a few weeks out for Grimmjow while he recuperated. Which kinda sucked considering they had a game next week.

Ichigo sniggered. _I guess I'll just have to take Grimmjow's place. That'd make him furious._ He stifled a booming laugh as the sudden outburst would probably scare the other people in the waiting room.

A nurse came into the room and called out his name, saying that Grimmjow was okay to have visitors now. Ichigo wasn't allowed in when the doctor was popping his shoulder back into place, not that Ichigo wanted to be there to hear the sickening crack as it popped back in.

He got up, chucked the rest of his sandwich in the bin and started toward the room the nurse said Grimmjow was currently residing in. Ichigo slid open the door seeing six beds, three on each side, and only one with the curtain drawn.

"Yo. Is it okay to come in?" Ichigo asked quietly, even though there was no-one else in the room. He heard a Grimmjow-like grunt and then a familiar quieter, female voice say, "Yup, he's all good to have visitors, Ichigo."

As Ichigo slid the curtain open, he saw that Grimmjow, wearing no shirt, was sitting on the bed, nursing his arm while Inoue checked his pupil reactions.

"Hey, Inoue. You on work experience?" Ichigo asked. Ichigo half-expected her to be here. She had been working here for the last couple of days for work experience as she neared to finishing her doctorate.

"Uh-huh. I'm really only allowed to check people's vitals, reactions and give blood tests at the moment, but at least I can watch the doctors for a little more experience." She wrote something down on the clipboard she was holding and then switched sides; shining the light in Grimmjow's other sky-blue eye.

Ichigo nodded, understanding. He really couldn't keep his eyes off Grimmjow though. He was sitting there in no shirt; what was he supposed to do? He did try his hardest not to stare though. It'd be a little too obvious.

"Okay," Inoue finished and wrote something else down. "It doesn't look like you have a concussion, but you'll still have to take it easy because of that arm. It should be okay to go back to your normal every-day schedule in a few weeks, but you'll have to make another appointment at the desk when you leave for late next week so we can confirm this."

Ichigo had never heard Inoue speak with such poise before. He smiled, she suited the job really well; she really did only want to help people.

Grimmjow grunted in affirmation, obviously not wanting to talk to her. It became apparent to Ichigo that he didn't like her. He wondered why. Maybe it was because of the other day when she asked him to check up on him. It put Grimmjow out so he probably didn't like her for asking.

Actually, scratch that. He probably didn't like people period.

Grimmjow reached over with his uninjured arm to grab his shirt from the end of the bed. Ichigo reached over for him and passed it to him, only to get a grunt in return.

This only brought back the anger Ichigo felt before.

"The doctor will be back soon, just to bring you a sling," Inoue said, smiling. "I'll see you guys later." She waved as she went towards the door.

Ichigo waved back, and as soon as she shut the door behind her, Ichigo looked back to Grimmjow with annoyance written all over his face.

Grimmjow wasn't even looking at him, all Ichigo got was the top of his blue head. Only to then get a good gander at his chest as Grimmjow came to stand.

Ichigo watched as Grimmjow slowly slipped his injured arm through the appropriate sleeve of his shirt, wincing when he had to straighten it to get the whole arm through.

Ichigo gave in. Sighing, he asked, "Do you need a hand?"

Silence, as Grimmjow continued to put his shirt on.

"Hey! What the hell is wrong with you!?" Ichigo said, angrily, grabbing the collar of Grimmjow's shirt.

This seemed to surprise Grimmjow a little, but his face almost immediately crinkled into anger. "What's with ya? Why are ya following me 'round?" he spat, grabbing onto the wrist that Ichigo had gripped his shirt with.

"I'm not following you around!" Ichigo yelled back.

"Ya been lookin' at me with this pitiful look on ya face lately! It's beginning ta piss me off! I don't need ya pity!" He wrenched Ichigo's hand away, but didn't let go of his wrist, instead tightening his grip in anger.

"I'm just concerned! After the other night, you looked so shamed and upset that I wanted to do something to make you feel better. Shit, isn't that what friends are supposed to do!?" Ichigo yelled again. He had completely lost it. Okay, yeah, Ichigo did sort of pity him, but more than anything else he wanted to do something to help with whatever was causing that weight on Grimmjow's shoulders. He was beginning to think what happened the other day was just his imagination, because sure as hell, Grimmjow was definitely not feeling upset now. But as Ichigo finished his words, Grimmjow's face slipped a little; smoothed into something less angry.

"Wha?"

"You heard me."

Ichigo suddenly realised that saying that they were friends was probably a step too far. Grimmjow already had friends, so he really didn't need more. And even if he did, he definitely didn't want them snooping about his business.

Grimmjow bent Ichigo's arm over his chest and pulled him closer getting in his face. As much as Ichigo liked being this close to Grimmjow, it definitely wasn't due to an intimacy that Grimmjow was suddenly feeling. In fact, he seemed to be trying to decide whether Ichigo was lying or not. Not that getting in his face was going to tell him the answer, but Ichigo didn't say anything; he was enjoying himself afterall.

Grimmjow's face was rather smoothed out by now and he looked down at Ichigo, although there wasn't much to look down on, considering how close their faces were. They were so close, Ichigo could feel Grimmjow's slight breathe on his lips and it was getting him rather excited.

Okay, so maybe, Ichigo was feeling a little more than what he thought towards Grimmjow.

Ichigo saw the tip of Grimmjow's tongue slip out of his mouth, but then it disappeared behind Ichigo's nose due to the proximity of their faces.

In a second's notice, he knew exactly where Grimmjow's tongue was, as he felt something wet and slippery slide up over the corner of his bottom lip, dipping into the small crevasse on the side of his mouth and then the coldness of the wind on the cooling water when his tongue was removed, leaving nothing but saliva.

Ichigo could feel his pupils dilate as his eyes widened in surprise and shock. Okay, so yeah, Ichigo was definitely feeling more than he first thought for Grimmjow. His whole body was heating up and the place where Grimmjow's tongue was was all tingly. Ichigo could even still feel the wetness of Grimmjow's tongue against his skin.

Ichigo was still recovering from the intimate action when Grimmjow stated, "Ya had ah piece a bread stuck in tha corner of ya mouth." There was a long pause as Grimmjow's grinned turned into something sinister, "And, I got one up on ya." His grin turned feral as his eyes flashed with that mischievousness Ichigo hadn't seen for a few days.

An equally callous grin formed on Ichigo's face as he said, "You better watch yourself, Jaegerjaques. This will get outta hand." And he seriously meant it. He knew he'd go far further than Grimmjow ever would, and he enjoyed knowing this all too much.

Although Ichigo was glad Grimmjow was back to his old self, he knew that Grimmjow had just avoided the conversation all-together. Ichigo didn't ask him any questions, and he wasn't going to unless it was brought up by Grimmjow or something similar happened again, but it was curious that Grimmjow didn't explain himself, didn't mention that night at all, didn't even say anything about them being friends or Ichigo sticking his nose into something that wasn't his business.

Grimmjow let his wrist go as the doctor entered the room again, but he still had a slight grin on his face and so did Ichigo.


End file.
